herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Tiga
|goals = Conquer the universe (formerly, as leader of the Dark Giants) Protect the universe (currently, post-redemption) |family = Gardi (Pet) |friends = Daigo Madoka (host), Tsubasa Madoka (host), Amui (host), Yuuto Tamaki (host), GUTS, Ultra Brothers (Alternate), Ultraman Dyna (Successor), Alien Standel (Red), Deban, Taraban, Rucia and Zara |enemies = Golza, Gatanozoa, Evil Tiga/Keigo Masaki, Kamila, Hudra, Darramb |type of hero = Ancient Warrior Of Light |size = 200 }} Ultraman Tiga (ウルトラマンティガ Urutoraman Tiga) is the Ultra that debuted in 1996, and was the first Ultra hero to appear in a full length television series since 1981, ending the 15-year-long hiatus of the Ultraman franchise since the ending of Ultraman 80. Set in a universe different from all previous series, Ultraman Tiga introduced new and radical updates to the Ultraman character for a new generation of audiences; most notably him being the first Ultraman with multiple combat modes and non-red colors (Purple and Gold). He is also considered one of the most popular entries in the franchise, having had more exposure on TV and in film as compared to other Heisei Ultra heroes (a 52-episode series, five team up films in 1998, 1999, 2008, 2015, 2016, and two direct sequels in 2000 and 2001). History Ultraman Tiga Ancient Times Tiga was once the leader of the Dark Giants, and was a great destroyer, but had since shed his shadow nature in favor of the light and turned on his comrades by sealing them in statue form behind a great seal and taking their powers. He eventually became the strongest of a trio of Ultra warriors among the Ultra colony which protected an ancient civilization on Earth. Tiga and his team saved the civilization from countless catastrophes. After their duty was done, they were laid to rest inside a giant pyramid until the Earth needed them again. Their essences departed for the Land of Light leaving behind physical replicas of their forms for the future generation. Revival of the Ancient Giant An ancient legend of a village stated that long ago the village was attacked by a terrible monster but saved by a giant. After that battle the giant returned to the mountain and disappeared with the people of the village worshipping his memory, the Giant of Light. Years later a wandering monster hunter stumbled upon the legendary Spark Lens beside a monster she had just killed, not knowing what it was she keep it but when she approached a village under attack by a monster the Spark Lens started to shiver. The village's wooden defenses were no match for the monster and the village was heavily damaged with the defenders of the village trying to confront it with spears. It turned out the monster was 'summoned' to that time by a sorcerer who wanted to prevent the revival of Tiga by destroying the golden pyramid in which his remains lay petrified (The very same one Daigo would enter and discover Ultraman Tiga in Episode One of Ultraman Tiga). When Tsubasa, the son of Daigo and Rena who was sent into the past by the sorcerer, he saw the Spark Lens which fell out the monster hunter's bag. He instantly noticed it resembled the one his father used to transform into Tiga. He grabbed it away before the monster hunter could object and transformed into Tiga. The monster was defeated easily but at the end Tiga disappears as Tsubasa was not destined to truly wield his power, even if he had the right genetics, and the whole village was devastated. Later Amui; a country boy who befriended Tsubasa, tells the village he saw the giant of light, but nobody believed him until the defenders stated they saw Tiga as well. Hearing this one of the seers in the village claimed the prophecy was coming true and soon someone in their village would be the one to awaken Tiga. Though Tiga defeated the sorcerer's first monster, he sent his strongest monster and his two acolytes to try and destroy the pyramid again. The villagers, with help from another village's elites, and the monster hunter fought the two acolytes but Tsubasa failed to defeat the monster Dogouf who defeated Tiga easily. Tsubasa reverted to human form exhausted and the ancient Spark Lens was almost trampled by Dogufu but Amui saved it and turned out to be the one who would fulfill the prophecy. He used the device to transform into Tiga ultimately stopping Dogufu by using Tiga Power Type's finishing move after a tough battle. Tsubasa then fixed his jet and returned to the future with Tiga watching over the village ever since. Though the village disappeared in time, the land came to be known as Tiga, a vital clue that allowed GUTS to find the pyramid in the first place. Ultraman Tiga Gaiden: Revival of the Ancient Giant Present Times: Recovered Tiga's body laid petrified in the golden pyramid and was discovered when the TPC branch GUTS was dispatched to search for the pyramid spoken of in a holographic message from the ancient civilization. They intended to find Tiga in a last ditch effort to stop the two beasts that had appeared; Melba and Golza. However, the two beasts destroyed the pyramid and began to destroy the petrified Ultra beings. However, before Tiga could be destroyed, he was rejuvenated when he merged with the GUTS pilot Daigo Madoka, and quickly destroyed Melba, while Golza fled. The One Who Inherits the Light Defending Earth and Battling Evils Tiga would continue to serve Earth, albeit without his Ultra comrades. Later on the holographic message told Daigo that he and Tiga were one and the same, implying that he was once Tiga in a past life. As the time passes Tiga would face powerful opponent such as Gagi, Gobunyu, Kyrieloid, Weaponizer, Evil Tiga, Zoiger and other powerful opponents sometimes with or without the aid of GUTS. Final Battle However as his time on Earth began to draw to a close when the servants of Darkness began to attack. The first of these was Gijera a servant of the darkness itself that threatened to drown humanity in a dreamlike euphoria. Tiga barely kept the floral monster from unleashing its maddening pollen on Mankind. The final servant of darkness was Zoiger, who Tiga destroyed with great difficulty, almost faced with defeat. Tiga's final battle took place upon the appearance of Gatanothor; the master of all darkness which Gijera and Zoiger bowed to. Tiga was defeated by the evil lord and was petrified once again. But Tiga was revived by the hopes of the children of the world which transformed them into beings of light to merge with the Titan. This rejuvenation allowed Tiga to transform into his Glitter form with tremendous power and destroy the evil god and now Tiga's time on Earth was done. However, Tiga's victory came at a cost: Daigo lost his power and couldn't transform to Ultraman Tiga anymore after the Spark Lens disintegrated into dust after his final battle. However with this, Daigo tells Rena he believes that every human could also become light with their own power to the Shining Ones. Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey Decision and The Ancient Awakening Two years after Tiga defeated Gatanothor, Daigo and Rena had become engaged with the date of their marriage fast approaching. However, due to TPC's folly the Dark Giants had awoken. Upon the intervention of Camearra, Tiga's former comrade, Daigo began having visions and nightmares until one where he was beaten by the human forms of the three Dark Ultras until he was given another Spark Lens and told to go to Lulu Island where Camearra and her loyal partners waited. The spirit of Yuzare explained to Tiga what became of the giant's civilization, Camearra, Tiga and the other two dark giants had caused a civil war amongst the Earthbound Ultras, having them destroy themselves until only a few were left. She explained Camearra's plan, the three were trapped behind a barrier on Lulu Island that would hold for a century but if he used the power of darkness the barrier would shatter. Daigo decided to deal with his past life's unfinished business and set out for R'lyeh Island with GUTS and his wife arriving shortly after him. Battle Against The Dark Giants Once there Daigo used the Dark Spark Lens, transforming into Tiga but due to the Dark Spark Len's power he transformed into Tiga's original form; Dark Tiga, a warrior of Darkness. This transformation broke the pyramid of Light that bound the Dark Giants to the island, but before they enjoyed their freedom, they were pitted against their former friend. Tiga fought against his two past partners, Hudra and Darramb. Refusing their offer to join them, Tiga fought them both, one at a time, and barely managed to defeat them both, after absorbing their dark energy, he was able to dispel portions of the the darkness inside him and achieve purer forms of himself. Versus Camearra After finishing off his former comrade, Tiga finally fought Camearra herself, who was not holding back against her old lover. GUTS arrived on the island to investigate shortly before and Rena, using GUTS Wing 1, entered the battlefield attracting Camearra's attention. Camearra was about to destroy the Jet, but Tiga shielded Rena with his own body. This act of benevolence dispelled the last of his darkness completely and he was returned to his normal form. But the battle wasn't over. The Last Showdown Enraged that her former lover had found a new beloved, Camearra awakened the Darkness from the depths of the island, and merged with it, becoming her ultimate form; Demonzour. The gaseous beast attacked Tiga, who was unable to fight back. After a short battle, Tiga was killed by Demonzour, and Camearra was ready to destroy the world. But the souls of the fallen warriors of the R'lyeh island gave their remaining power to Tiga, reviving and transforming him once again into his Glitter form. This time Demonzoura could not harm him so she grabbed him and absorbed him into herself where his Light was unleashed. Ultraman Tiga destroyed the beast, and Camearra with it with Zera Death Beam. Later after Daigo had returned to human form he found the dying body of Camearra, who confessed that she once wished for the power of light as well. Daigo held her hand as the darkness's grip on her was relinquished and she died a pure soul. This was Daigo's final battle as Tiga, and the legacy of mankind's protector was passed onto Tiga's successor, Ultraman Dyna, to defend the Earth in Tiga's place. Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warrior of Light Although Daigo doesn't appear in the movie, Tiga reappeared because of humanity's hope to save Ultraman Dyna, with both of the Ultra warriors managing to destroy Queen Monera. Tiga uses the Zepillion Ray and Dyna uses the Solgent Ray and Queen Monera is defeated.Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, and Ultraman Gaia: Battle In Hyperspace Just like before, this Tiga alongside Dyna appeared due to Tsutomu's desire to save Gaia and to defeat King of Mons and his allies. All of this came about by a ball that granted wishes. Tiga battle Scylla and managed to destroy him with the Zepellion Ray. Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna, & Ultraman Gaia: The Decisive Battle in Hyperspace Ultraman Ginga Dark Spark War Prior to the Ultraman Ginga TV series, Ultraman Tiga participated in the Dark Spark War with other Ultras that came from other universes against the forces of evil. In the war, Ultraman Tiga faced Golza but in their midst battle, Dark Lugiel appeared and turned every Ultra alongside their allies, monsters and aliens into Spark Dolls. With the war over an unknown warrior appeared and faced Dark Lugiel but like the others he was also turned into a Spark Doll but he was kept within his Spark Device and fell alongside other Spark Dolls to Earth. It was revealed that Tiga was part of Dark Lugiel's collection. The One Who Hates Dreams At the end of the episode, Tiga's Spark Doll was shown to be held by Dark Lugiel. Dark Lugiel used the Dark Dummy Spark to corrupt Tiga's Spark Doll and turn him into his dark past self: Tiga Dark. Tiga Dark attacked Jean-Killer and severely damaged him so much that it made him revert back to his Human Host, Tomoya. At the moment Hikaru discovered that Tomoya was the one controlling the gargantuan robot, but while wondering who attacked him, Tiga Dark appeared before them. Taro told them it was Ultraman Tiga, Alien Valky tried to correct him, saying it was his "cooler" form, Tiga Dark but his speech fell on deaf ears, as he said it too far away from them. Tiga Dark attacked the trio with a Light Bullet, but Ultraman Taro managed to use Ultra Telekinesis to deflect the attack, which fell on Valky knocking him out. Ultraman Taro told the duo to run as quickly as possible but as they argued and did not take notice when Tiga fired another Light Bullet. This time, Taro noted was too strong to deflect. As such Taro teleported the three away to safety. Tiga Dark was not seen again until after the rematch between Jean-Killer and Ginga, a battle Ginga one by destroying Tomoya's Dummy Spark, rendering Jean-Killer immobile. Tiga appeared and began to fight Ginga, who was able to barely match him. To uneven the odds, Tiga transformed Valkie into a giant to do battle with him. Together they began to overpower Ginga, until Tomoya reactivated Jean-Killer as Jean-Nine. Ginga and Jean-Nine eventually overpowered the two, finishing them off with their finishers and returning them to Spark Doll form. Tiga fell, but he fell in his purified form. The Dream Battle Ultraman Ginga Movie Special iga appears in this special. He was shown in trailers fighting Tyrant. Hikaru Ultra Lives into him after witnessing Alien Icarus living several monsters and himself into the powerful kaiju. Tiga begins to fight with the monster avoiding being cut by Tyrant's mace and tail. He then uses the Zepillion Ray, but only for Tyrant to use his Bemstar gorge to absorb it all until he couldn't do it no more, His timer also started to flash. Then Jean-Nine comes and rushes Tyrant and aids in helping Tiga. When Jean-Nine's cannon was caught by the monster, he slashed at Tyrants grappling hook and cut it of knocking him of balance. The robot then handed Tiga the hook which he then turned into energy and threw it at Tyrant's chest. Weakened Jean-Nine used the Jean Star Dust and launched it at Tyrant. Tyrant then was defeated and the Spark Dolls returned. Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Darkness and Light Kenta Ultra-lived into Tiga along with Seiichiro and Chigusa, who Ultra-lived into Seven and Ultraman to assist Jean-Nine in restraining Super Grand King so Hikaru could get through to Misuzu. Despite their efforts, Super Grand King ultimately defeated them. Darkness and Light Your Future After Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel, Tiga is assumed to have returned to normal and went back to his universe in the form of a ball of light like the other Spark Dolls. Your Future Friends Left Behind Tiga returned when Kenta and Chigusa sought a way to stop Alien Magma, who had Dark Lived Zetton. With Kenta as his host once more he fought together with Ultraman on the moon. Despite their best efforts, both monsters easily overpowered them. Moreover, both Tiga and Ultraman's Color Timers began to blink. Fortunately, Ginga appeared in the nick of time and defeated both Alien Magma and Zetton. Ginga then transported Tiga and Ultraman back to Earth before they reverted back to Kenta and Chigusa. Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! Tiga was among the Heisei Ultras imprisoned by Etelgar and Arina in the Evil Mirror. After being freed by UPG, He and the Heisei Ultras teamed up with Ultraman Ginga and Victory. He regroups with Ultraman Dyna and Gaia, facing an Eteldummy of the chimeric monster Five King that manifested from the combined form of their traumas against past monsters (in Tiga's case, Golza and Melba). Tiga turned into Power Type with Dyna in his Miracle Type and Gaia in his Supreme Version. Eventually, the three managed to defeat the ferocious monster with their combined attacks of Tiga's Delacium Light Stream, Dyna's Revolium Wave Attack Type and Gaia's Photon Stream. Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman An alternate Ultraman Tiga was revealed to be one of the ancient Ultra Warriors that sealed the Devil Beast Zaigorg in the Baraji Ruins in the ancient times. In the present day, a statue of him was shown in the same ruin as well and his Spark Lence was picked up by Yuuto Tamaki, the son of an archaeologist named Tsukasa Tamaki. However when a greedy adventurer named Carlos Kurosaki stole the blue stone that was used to seal Zaigorg, the monster reawakened once more. Tiga's statue was scanned by Dr. Guruman of Xio, who planned to create his Cyber Card alongside that of the original Ultraman. Tiga was reawakened once more in the modern times when Yuuto's will to save his mother activated the Spark Lence, allowing Yuuto to use Tiga's power and join Ultraman X and the original Ultraman to fight against Zaigorg. Tiga faced against Gorg Antlar and joined X in a formation of Beta Spark Armor. Ultraman Orb Despite not appearing in the series, Ultraman Tiga was the one that sealed away Maga-Tanothor, the King Demon Beast of Darkness, in ancient times. Tiga's Ultra Fusion Card was collected by Gai Kurenai after the defeat of the monster and was used in present times to assume Ultraman Orb's Spacium Zeperion form. He did manifest in the real world via his Ultra Fusion Card for Spacium Zeperion's real-time transformation and also to help Orb finish off the Ultimate King Demon Beast, Magata no Orochi, by firing his Zepellion Ray. Profile Stats *'Home World': Unknown *'Height': Micro ~ 53 m **'Glitter Tiga': 120 m **'Tsubasa Madoka ver.': 20 m *'Weight': 44,000 t **'Glitter Tiga': 100,000 t **'Tsubasa Madoka ver.': 17,000 t *'Age': Over 30 Millions Years Old *'Time Limit': approximately 3~5 minutes (It is implied in the Gaiden that the time limit is based on the individual/host and/or their will power. Body Features *'Tiga Crystal'(ティガクリスタル Tiga Kurisutaru): The crystal on Tiga's forehead, it is required for Tiga's type changes. It is also used to manipulate light energy for various other techniques. Tiga's Type Change process usually takes only 0.5 seconds. *'Tiga Eyes': Tiga possesses natural night vision as he can see just as clearly in the dark as he can in bright light. *'Protectors'(プロテクター Purotekutā): The yellow bands on his upper body, they are indestructible pieces of armor, the sturdiest portions of his anatomy. They are also used to perform the Tiga Slicer implying they can charge and manipulate energy. *'Tiga Ultra Armor': Tiga's skin can withstand high heat environments and low temperatures. It is does not show scratches and is resistant to fire and beams. *'Arms': While Tiga's techniques mostly require energy to be emitted from his arms, they are also excellent for defense. His bare hands can catch energy bullets and he once caught energy bullets from Zoiger and Enomena and threw them back. These same properties make them excellent for defense because Tiga can block energy blasts with his bare hands. Gallery Ultraman X Ultraman Tiga Card.png PTigaCard.png|Ultraman Tiga Power Type Ultraman Orb Ultraman Tiga Sky Type Card.png|Ultraman Tiga Sky Type Category:Ultraman Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Villain's Lover Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Gentle Giants Category:Global Protection Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:False Antagonist Category:Mutated Category:Honorable